


If Kenshi were in Mk11(intro dialogues)

by Blazecap



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Original Intro Dialogues, Until we run out of characters, daily updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazecap/pseuds/Blazecap
Summary: Basically, this is under the assumption that if he were to be added as DLC(again) what would his interactions be like with the rest of the kast? This is my interpretation.
Comments: 63
Kudos: 44





	1. Mirror match

Kenshi 1: Shall we duel?  
Kenshi 2: To see who is the better swordsmen?  
Kenshi 1: My thoughts exactly.

Kenshi 2: Hello future me.  
Kenshi 1: Hello past me.  
Kenshi 2: Why must we fight?

Kenshi 1: Do not trust a man named Song.  
Kenshi 2: Who is song?  
Kenshi 1: So there still hope for you.

Kenshi 2: Is your Suchin dead?  
Kenshi 1: Who is Suchin?  
Kenshi 2: Perhaps that is for the best.

Kenshi 1: So are you also after the red dragon?  
Kenshi 2: To avenge Suchin?  
Kenshi 1: What other motivation could we have? 

Kenshi 2: How it is you also have Sento?  
Kenshi 1: It must be from a different point in time.  
Kenshi 2: Were you also part of the time merger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this gives you an idea of what “story” I’m conveying in these intros. Expect daily updates with 1 kharacter per day. If any of you want to see a particular kharacter that will be on first priority.


	2. Vs Shang Tsung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi intro dialogues against the evil sorcerer Shang Tsung. Also moving forward I will specify which intro animation you should imagine. For Shang Tsung pretend it’s his first/default intro(the one where he starts transformed into whatever character he faces)

Kenshi: Your lies end here.  
Shang Tsung: They are more of a deception.  
Kenshi: Consider this a mystification.

Kenshi: You lied to me sorcerer.  
Shang Tsung: Not lie “tricked”.  
Kenshi: Which is just a fancy way to say lie.

Shang Tsung: How I enjoyed our time together.  
Kenshi: Here to finish what you started?  
Shang Tsung: Precisely.

Kenshi: No person would ever have a name like “song”.  
Shang Tsung: You were just that naive.  
Kenshi: Hindsight 20:20.

Shang Tsung: Thanks for saving me the trouble of killing Quan Chi.  
Kenshi: His magic got weaker as time went on.  
Shang Tsung: His power is a mere fraction of mine.

Kenshi: You and Quan Chi share one similarity.  
Shang Tsung: And what would that be?  
Kenshi: You are both nothing more than withered sorcerers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do hope like you enjoyed these interactions that last one with the withered sorcerers line was a last minute addition as I rewatched MKX story mode.


	3. Vs Scorpion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendly banter with Kenshi and former hell Spector Scorpion now reformed Hanzo Hasashi. Also I recommend you pretend Scorpion is using his fire tornado intro.

Scorpion: Where is my star pupil?  
Kenshi: He and I are on personal business.  
Scorpion: Don’t make this difficult Kenshi.

Kenshi: Why do you want to know where Takeda is?  
Scorpion: I am his grandmaster, plus I raised him as if he were my own.  
Kenshi: As his father, I say you are denied.

Scorpion: I understand the path to revenge.  
Kenshi: Then you know what I trying to do.  
Scorpion: I also know it can lead you down a dark road.

Kenshi: I appreciate everything you’ve done for me Hanzo.  
Scorpion: Then allow me to aid you in your quest.  
Kenshi: I prefer for this to be a father-son bonding trip.

Scorpion: You attempted to stop me from killing Quan Chi.  
Kenshi: You were doing what you thought was right.  
Scorpion: I endangered Earthrealm because of my careless actions. 

Kenshi: Hanzo you of all people should know what loss feels like.  
Scorpion: I’m afraid I’m all too familiar with it.  
Kenshi: Then you know why I hunt the red dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see I really wanted to explore Kenshi and Hanzo’s friendship. And Hanzo would know how the lost of a loved one can lead you down a dark path. Plus I really wanted to address the fact Hanzo’s actions sort did endanger earthrealm.


	4. Vs Fujin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi facing off against the wind God Fujin. For the intro animation just pretend it’s his first/default intro.

Fujin: How do you know where to go?  
Kenshi: I go where the wind takes me.  
Fujin: This won’t be a gentle breeze.

Kenshi: Where were you when Raiden turned dark?  
Fujin: I failed Earthrealm when it needed me the most.  
Kenshi: We still greatly appreciate your help.

Fujin: Where were you in our battle against Kronika?  
Kenshi: Might I ask you the same thing?  
Fujin: What matters now is that we are both here.

Kenshi: So your Earthrealm’s new protector God?  
Fujin: Indeed, even since Raiden gave his power to Liu Kang.  
Kenshi: He did what?!

Fujin: Fine I do have a child.  
Kenshi: But who’s the lucky lady?  
Fujin: That is still classified.

Kenshi: You have a son...  
Fujin: Please don’t tell Raiden about-  
Kenshi: Kidd thunder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am trying to canonize Kidd Thunder. After watching tabmok99’s video on the little guy the closest thing we ever get is that he’s “Raiden’s nephew” so that really leaves one possibility. Yes I know there’s a intro with Sonya Where claims he doesn’t have kids but that’s only in response to having a daughter. So there’s a loop hole.


	5. Vs Shao Khan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi verses Former Emperor of Outworld Sho Khan. Really any of his intro animations will do just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the recent data mine is true, well I’m both an a state of denial but also acceptance. This was first reaction: https://youtu.be/jxOtb9CT7x4
> 
> And this will be my reaction if this is somehow all a rouse: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LEcGJe7rVPI

Shao Khan: Blind fool.  
Kenshi: At least I haven’t lost several times.  
Shao Khan: You forget I conquered Edenia.

Kenshi: Where’s your crown king nothing?  
Shao Khan: I am the Emperor of outworld!  
Kenshi: Fine how about Emperor nothing?

Shao Khan: And why should I fear you?  
Kenshi: It’s not me it’s the sword that should concern you.  
Shao Khan: It shall be a fine addition to my collection. 

Kenshi: Are you aware of Mileena and baraka’s relationship?  
Shao Khan: What did he do to my daughter!?  
Kenshi: I’ll take that as a no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one. It is sorta odd how everyone forgot Shao conquered Edenia and has held his Throne for so long.


	6. Vs Sheeva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi encounters the new Shokan Queen Sheeva. Imagine it’s her intro where she breaks the arrows off her shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this in the notes for last chapter but I made a music reference. It’s not very subtle if you know what it is. Any way here’s today’s intros

Kenshi: Queen Sheeva.  
Sheeva: What do you want swordsman?  
Kenshi: Just passing by.

Sheeva: What brings you here?  
Kenshi: I’m looking for the red dragon.  
Sheeva: You won’t find them here.

Kenshi: Are your people part dragon?  
Sheeva: Indeed most Shokan are of daco lineage.  
Kenshi: Fascinating. 

Sheeva: You seem to have wondered someone you weren’t supposed too.  
Kenshi: And where is that “somewhere”?  
Sheeva: Shokan lands.


	7. Vs Skarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi Verses the blood mage Skarlet. Any intro animation will do but I do recommend her default one.

Kenshi: You have a wounded heart.  
Skarlet: I don’t need your sympathy.  
Kenshi: But you clearly need my help.

Skarlet: What do you see in me?  
Kenshi: I see a person who is a victim of circumstance.  
Skarlet: I will bleed you dry.

Kenshi: I know what you're afraid of.  
Skarlet: What is that?  
Kenshi: Your die hungry and alone.

Skarlet: Do you know what is it like to be hungry?  
Kenshi: I do, I have read your thoughts.  
Skarlet: It not the same as the experience.

Kenshi: Skarlet, there is a better path.  
Skarlet: It’s too late for me.  
Kenshi: Never say never.

Skarlet: Shao Khan is my only master.  
Kenshi: Is it because he’s the only father figure in your life?  
Skarlet: You will be silenced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually Skarlet was the first character I made intros with and is what started this whole fic. I wanted to go in a different direction with these intros 99 percent of her intros with other are “Blood magic will corrupt you/your loyalty to Shao Khan is what makes you evil”. Kenshi I feel would ACTUALLY try to help Skarlet become a better person. I wanted to give a “Do you need a hug Skarlet?” Vibe.


	8. Vs Sub-Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi verses the Grand Maester Sub-Zero. Pretend it’s the one where He comes out of snow storm.

Kenshi: Why do you not allow Skarlet into your clan?  
Sub-zero: I cannot ignore her past allegiances.  
Kenshi: Give her a chance to prove herself.

Sub-zero: You're a descendant of telepaths?  
Kenshi: The same as you of your cryomancer ancestors.  
Sub-zero: Then let kombat show who is better.

Kenshi: Thanks for saving me at that red dragon hideout.  
Sub-zero: It is the least I can do for a friend of Hanzo.  
Kenshi: Oh he considers me a friend?

Sub-zero: Without you, we could not defeat Onaga.  
Kenshi: You can thank my spirit ancestors for that.  
Sub-zero: Don’t forget I helped freeze Onaga long enough for you to plunge his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really trying to show Kenshi trying to help Skarlet reform hope you enjoyed that touch. Also hoped you enjoyed to the scraped MKX series 2 comic reference(check out historybehidethewarrior’s video on that)


	9. Vs Kabal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi verses Speedster Kabal. For the intro stick with his default were he twirls with his hook swords.

Kenshi: Your hook swords are most impressive.  
Kabal: These don’t come cheap.  
Kenshi: Let’s see how they face against a real sword.

Kabal: What’s up with that sword?  
Kenshi: It has the spirits of my ancestors.  
Kabal: Bet that’s worth a lot.

Kenshi: Is money all you think about?  
Kabal: Guys gotta make a living somehow.  
Kenshi: By doing legal work?

Kabal: You won’t see me coming.  
Kenshi: Not with that loudmouth.  
Kabal: Shut-up and fight, old man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone’s support on this fic. It really means a lot to me. See you tomorrow!


	10. Vs Kano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi faces off against head of the black dragon Kano. I like the intro where he pisses before the match.

Kano: How much for the sword?  
Kenshi: Sento is priceless.  
Kano: Perfect.

Kenshi: You tracked me down for my sword?  
Kano: Worth a lot on the black market.  
Kenshi: So is your head.

Kano: You hunting the red dragon?  
Kenshi: You have information?  
Keno: For a price.

Kenshi: What is your bargain?  
Kano: How about your sword?  
Kenshi: The deal is off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I like to thank of you for your continued support. Have a nice day.


	11. Vs Noob Saibot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi faces former Sub-zero Bi-Han now reborn as Noob Saibot. Pretend it’s the one intro where Noob comes out of several portals.

Noob: All you see is darkness?  
Kenshi: That’s not exactly how blindness works.  
Noob: Then I shall make it so.

Kenshi: Your mind is clouded by darkness.  
Noob: It always has been.  
Kenshi: On that, we can agree.

Kenshi: Are you what the kids call an “edge lord”?  
Noob: Says the man that can see only darkness.  
Kenshi: Says the man that only speaks about darkness.

Noob: You couldn’t save your beloved.  
Kenshi: I wasn’t even there.  
Noob: Death comes to all mortals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That “says the guy that only talks about darkness” was the first that came to my head when I thought of interactions.


	12. Vs Nightwolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi and Nightwolf face off against eachother. For the intro pretend it’s the one were his two spirit animals come out.

Nightwolf: So your hunting down the red dragon?  
Kenshi: I could use your help.  
Nightwolf: Let me assess your strength.

Kenshi: Glade your back nightwolf.  
Nightwolf: And you are?  
Kenshi: Takahashi Kenshi at your service.

Nightwolf: You also communicate with your ancestors?  
Kenshi: Sort of, why?  
Nightwolf: How interesting.

Kenshi: Greetings nightwolf.  
Nightwolf: Are you a friend or foe?  
Kenshi: Consider me an ally to your people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for their continued support. It really does mean a lot to me. Thank you very much. Also expect next chapter tomorrow to come later than usual. I want to give my thoughts on the next Kombat pack. BTW here’s my last wild card prediction: Hydro, Li Mei, Smoke, Hotaru, Havik, Micheal Myers, Rambo, Judge Dread, Ash Williams. Hope you all stay safe and have a good day. Please let me know your predictions as well.


	13. Vs Sindel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi encounters Formor queen of Edenia Sindel. For the intro it’s the one where she whips her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter appeared later than usual. I just wanted to give my thoughts on the kombat pack. This was basically my reaction: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=48b4TLvJyGg

Sindel: I pitty you blind one.  
Kenshi: And I you treacherous wench.  
Sindel: You speak that way to your empress?

Kenshi: You never cared for your daughter?  
Sindel: I gave birth to her out of duty to my husband.  
Kenshi: That’s cold even for you.

Sindel: Bow down to me pensant.  
Kenshi: Sorry I don’t which direction to bow.  
Sindel: I’ll make it loud and clear.

Kenshi: Were you always this evil?  
Sindel: I always wanted to live like a God.  
Kenshi: And I thought Johnny had an ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I will update this fic when those characters come out. But everything will still go according to plan.


	14. Vs Johnny cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi chats with Hollywood star Johnny Cage. For the intro it’s the one where he puts his sunglasses on and says “it’s show time”

Kenshi: Hello there.  
Johnny Cage: General Kenobi!  
Kenshi: Is it always movie references with you?

Johnny Cage: I’m totally making another movie about time travel.  
Kenshi: Didn’t time smashers bomb at the box office?  
Johnny Cage: And how would you know that?

Kenshi: You’ve never seen a samurai movie?  
Johnny Cage: Why were they popular anyway?  
Kenshi: Look up Akira kurosawa.

Johnny Cage: What up Neo?  
Kenshi: Why do insist on calling me that?  
Johnny Cage: Because it’s funny Keanu.

Kenshi: I’m currently after the Red Dragon.  
Johnny Cage: This something straight out of John Wick.  
Kenshi: How many times to I have to tell I don’t watch movies.

Johnny Cage: What up cyberpunk?  
Kenshi: How many nicknames do you have for me?  
Johnny Cage: How roles does Keanu Reeves have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. I have a headcannon that Johnny has the most nicknames for Kenshi because of his strong resemblance to keanu reeves. For the next two characters expect the cage family unit. Also time smashers is a reference to a line Stryker said in mk2011.


	15. Vs Cassie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi and Cassie have some small talk. For the intro let’s use the one where she texts on her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First let’s me say one thing: https://youtu.be/YVkUvmDQ3HY
> 
> as a bonus here’s what I envisioned her text would be  
> Kenshi Jr.(takeda): “Go easy on my old man”  
> Cassie: “Can’t make any promises.”
> 
> Kenshi Jr.(takeda): “You still kept our mission a secret?”  
> Cassie: “it’s hard because everyone is thinks I’m acting sus”

Cassie Cage: Wake up samurai, we got a city to burn.  
Kenshi: What on Earthrealm are talking about?  
Cassie Cage: Play more videogames Kenshi.

Kenshi: I can’t believe you hit a blind guy.  
Cassie Cage: Isn’t that what I pulled on you.  
Kenshi: Consider this payback.

Cassie Cage: I can’t believe you hit-  
Kenshi: Not falling for that again.  
Cassie Cage: So you are less gullible than your son

Kenshi: Thanks for keeping me and Takeda’s mission a secret.  
Cassie Cage: Let me tell Scorpion and Fujin are quite instant.  
Kenshi: We greatly appreciate your cover.

Cassie: You totally need a codename.  
Kenshi: Have any suggestions?  
Cassie: How about... The sword saint.

Kenshi: I am sorry for your loss.  
Cassie: Thanks Kenshi. I promise to live up to my mom’s legacy.  
Kenshi: Then show me what she has taught you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 600 hits! I never thought this would catch on. So glade to be back! Everything should proceed as normal and if my math is correct by the time we reach the 34th character MK11 ultimate should come out soon. Tomorrow we finish the Cage family unit. I also saw the rain trailer he looks so cool! Still have to get used to his new voice.


	16. Vs Sonya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi confronts Sonya on the red dragon. For the intro pick which ever you like the most I don’t have a preference.

Sonya: Why do you want to know where Taven is?  
Kenshi: I believe he could aid me in my quest.  
Sonya: Quest for what exactly?

Kenshi: You're in my way.  
Sonya: Want to explain why you're hellbent on the Red Dragon?  
Kenshi: It is a personal matter.

Sonya: You know I can’t let you hunt down the red dragon.  
Kenshi: And why is that?  
Sonya: Not before we hunt and destroy the Black Dragon first.

Kenshi: This will not be pretty.  
Sonya: You can’t leave until you explain where you’re going.  
Kenshi: I’m going after Suchin’s killers, I cannot say more.

Sonya: You know you don’t have to do this alone  
Kenshi: I do not wish to drag anyone else into this.  
Sonya: Please consider my offer.

Kenshi: I guess me and Takeda could use a transport.  
Sonya: The special forces will provide whatever you need.  
Kenshi: I greatly appreciate it Sonya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I personally don’t ship Sonya x Kenshi, to me that’s not what their relationship is about. I view them more as close work friends. Sorry to all you shippers out there :(


	17. Vs Geras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi verses the immortal Geras. For the intro I like the one where he makes a doom fist.

Geras: Move or you will be moved.  
Kenshi: And why should I?  
Geras: Then you will die where you stand.

Kenshi: You fought my ancestors?  
Geras: I killed some of them.  
Kenshi: I shall avenge them today.

Geras: Serve Kronika and she will make your family whole.  
Kenshi: I've been deceived once, not falling for that again.  
Geras: You are a fool for refusing her service.

Kenshi: Is Suchin's death all part of Kronika's master plan?  
Geras: It all went perfectly, as was intended by her.  
Kenshi: Then I know who to slay next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At trend you'll notice is Kenshi's ancestors will be a subject for a lot of the older characters such as Geras. Your understand when we cover certain future characters. Have a nice day!


	18. Vs Cetrion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi faces with Elder God Cetrion. For the intro I like the one where she comes down from the heavens.

Kenshi: So your one of the elder gods Raiden consults?  
Cetrion: Indeed does that surprise you?  
Kenshi: I’m just wondering why he even bothers in the first place.

Cetrion: Vengeance is not the way.  
Kenshi: Let me guess there’s a better way?  
Cetrion: Indeed the first step is forgiveness.

Kenshi: Is Kronika responsible for Shucin’s death?  
Cetrion: Everything is of her design.  
Kenshi: Including the death of an innocent woman?

Cetrion: Her death was no accident.  
Kenshi: So you allowed it to happen?  
Cetrion: It all part of my mother’s plan for the new era.

Kenshi: Are there other titans like Kronika?  
Cetrion: Indeed my mother isn’t even the most powerful one.  
Kenshi: That is very concerning.

Cetrion: That sword was locked away for a reason.  
Kenshi: And why was it exactly?  
Cetrion: It is one of the only few weapons in all the realms that can slay an Elder God.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just surprised no one has roasted Cetrion in this manner. Seems unlikely too that any of the new DLC characters coming to ultimate will address this so I feel safe with how these intros were written. Also thanks for 700 hundred hits! Let’s see if can make to 1k before this fic ends.


	19. Vs Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi confronts Sub-zero former apprentice Frost. For the intro use the one where Frost boots up her eye.

Frost: Here to give me another lecture?  
Kenshi: No. There’s nothing more to say.  
Frost: Then let’s end this.

Kenshi: You really think so highly of yourself?  
Frost: Kronika is the only one that hasn’t held me back.  
Kenshi: Even considered there’s a reason your mentors do that?

Frost: I’ve learned from the best.  
Kenshi: Yet you still fail spectacularly.  
Frost: Your regret those words blind man.

Kenshi: This hardly a fair fight.  
Frost: I’m finally perfected.  
Kenshi: For you anyway.

Frost: Name one person who was better off with a grandmaster.  
Kenshi: My son Takeda would like a word with you.  
Frost: I’ll never talk to Shirai Ryu filth.

Kenshi: Frost how could you have done this to yourself?  
Frost: I’m now twice as deadly was I was before.  
Kenshi: At the cost of your humanity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering I did see the realm Kast for rain. You can bet I’ma try and replicate classic rain(the roundhouse kick, the water bubble, and the thunder storm).  
> Honestly I really enjoyed how these came out. I feel Kenshi would really lay the smack talk to characters like frost.


	20. Vs Baraka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi verses Tarkatan leader Baraka. For the intro I like the one where walks up and sharpens his blades.

Baraka: Fear my blades.  
Kenshi: I can’t even see them.  
Baraka: I stab your eyes through them.

Kenshi: Your mind has such savage thoughts.  
Baraka: It is our way of life.  
Kenshi: Barbarism is not okay.

Baraka: How do you know of me and Mileena?  
Kensh: Johnny Cage somehow has a bigger mouth than yours.  
Baraka: I’ll gut him like a fish!

Kenshi: Will you reform?  
Baraka: Never Earthrealmer!  
Kenshi: So uncivilized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be really interested in Baraka’s intros with Mileena. That’s all there is to say hope you have a good day.


	21. Vs Kollector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi encounters Shao Khan’s tax collector the Kollector. For the intro pick whichever you like(that should tell you how much I care for this character).

Kollector: You will pay tribute.  
Kenshi: Is all you ever thing are material things?  
Kollector: It is my duty to Shao Khan.

Kenshi: What do you plan to do to Sento?  
Kollector: Melt it down for scrap.  
Kenshi: That would be a literal waste of material.

Kollector: Your sword will please Shao Khan.  
Kenshi: Too bad you’ll return empty-handed.  
Kollector: We shall see Earthrealmer.

Kenshi: So this is where you ran off?  
Kollector: Plan to take me in?  
Kenshi: No. I intend to kill you here and now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story: before I published this story I quickly went to Mk warehouse to see if I forgot any characters and lo and behold I LEGITIMATELY forgot Kollector was ever a character in this game. That should tell you how memorable I find him to be. Also yes I did see the Rambo trailer he looks awsome! Also thanks to 800 hits!


	22. Vs Raiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi greets Raiden after his travels. For the intro pretend it’s the one where he emerges from lightning.

Raiden: Sento is far too dangerous to be in your possession.  
Kenshi: You’ll have to take it by force.  
Raiden: Then so be it.

Kenshi: So who will consult with now?  
Raiden: This is no laughing matter.  
Kenshi: Lighten up a little.

Raiden: There is a reason Sento was locked away.  
Kenshi: So what to you plan to do with it?  
Raiden: Return it to its rightful place.

Kenshi: As long as I live Sento is mine.  
Raiden: So you have chosen death.  
Kenshi: If that my fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote these under the assumption this was Dark Raiden speaking a lot of his intros do imply that’s him speaking. Hope you enjoyed these tomorrow will be our first guest!


	23. Vs spawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi meets the king of hell himself spawn. For the intro I like the one where walks slowly with his hands glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I need to stress for any of the guest characters I know the basic surface level stuff so apologize for any OOC.

Kenshi: This sword has the spirits of my ancestors.  
Spawn: Is that supposed to impress me?  
Kenshi: Well... it should.

Spawn: I’ll save a special space for the red dragon.  
Kenshi: And where would that be?  
Spawn: The deepest part of hell itself.

Kenshi: Your al Simmons.  
Spawn: Ironically becoming a hellspawn as made me a better person.  
Kenshi: But what does that say about you when you still lived?

Spawn: Are you ready?  
Kenshi: Ready? For what?  
Spawn: To meet my friends on the other side.

Kenshi: Are you lost?  
Spawn: I’m on my way to the promised land.  
Kenshi: So I guess your taking a highway to hell?

Spawn: There’s to need to wonder where your God is.  
Kenshi: Is it because he’s standing right here?  
Spawn: And he’s fresh out of mercy.

Kenshi: How I will I find the red dragon?  
Spawn: I missed the part where that’s my problem.  
Kenshi: Well you don’t have to be so rude.

Spawn: You don’t stand a chance against me blind.  
Kenshi: I can see through other ways.  
Spawn: I hope you prayed to whatever God you worship.

Kenshi: So what happens if you don’t hold up your end of our deal?  
Spawn: You can blame my friends on the other side.  
Kenshi: Well that’s reassuring...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew there was one particular reader that commented on nearly every chapter so I came up not only 4 but 10 intros! Note this is a special exception just him/her. Shoutout to bdavis63. Be sure to check his works! Once again I like to thank everyone for there continued support. For the next few days will cover the other guest characters so stay tuned. Also I hope some of you got my voice actor joke with Keith David.


	24. Vs Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi meets the clown prince of crime the Joker. For the intro I like the one where he jump scares the camera.

Kenshi: What have you done to my son?  
Joker: Wait till you get home, it’ll be a death in the family!  
Kenshi: You have breathed your last!

Joker: We live in a society.  
Kenshi: And you live in your own fantasy.  
Joker: And I wouldn’t have it any other way.

Kenshi: Your mind is...  
Joker: Oh come spit it out!  
Kenshi: It’s absolutely nothing.

Joker: What can you see telepath?  
Kenshi: Your past is all clouded.  
Joker: I like it to be multiple choice.

Kenshi: What exactly is your thought process?  
Joker: In order to escape the madness one must embrace the madness.  
Kenshi: So just ramblings of an insane person?

Joker: Your sword is worth a pretty penny.  
Kenshi: It’s not for sale joker.  
Joker: I’ll take it right off your fresh corpse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah an intro with Jacqui does imply he tortured Takeda so I can only imagine how Kenshi would feel.


	25. Vs Robocop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi greets Alex Murphy now RoboCop. For the intro I like the one where he comes out of a cop car.

Robocop: You are special forces?  
Kenshi: Indeed I am.  
Robocop: Show me your identification.

Kenshi: I’m currently hunting the red dragon.  
Robocop: How can I be of assistance?  
Kenshi: You can accompany me to Deagon’s last known location.

Robocop: You are chasing the red dragon as well?  
Kenshi: Why are you after them?  
Robocop: They sold illegal weapons to various gangs.

Kenshi: You and I have the same goal.  
Robocop: Then let us join our efforts together.  
Kenshi: I couldn’t agree more.

Robocop: My line of work is never easy.  
Kenshi: We appreciate what you do Murphy.  
Robocop: The force needs more people like you.

Kenshi: How does it feel to lose something so important that can’t be replaced?  
Robocop: It is a void that can never be filled.  
Kenshi: I sympathize with you on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fits with RoboCop’s other interactions with special forces characters. It’s oddly wholesome how a lot of characters in the roster respect Alex Murphy(ignoring that they can kill him in the most brutal way possible but that’s mk for ya). And of course we will cover The Terminator tomorrow. Thanks for 900 hits we’ll definitely reach 1k before this fic ends.


	26. Vs Terminator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The T-800 tracks down Kenshi. For the third intro I recommend his default but for the rest pick whatever you like best.(Honestly Terminator has the best intro animations no cap)

Terminator: Your sword give it to me.  
Kenshi: Why is everyone so interested in Sento?  
Terminator: Skynet must examine it.

Kenshi: In this realm, there is actual magic.  
Terminator: Magic is just unexplained science.  
Kenshi: It’s more than just that.

Terminator: Are you Takahashi Kenshi?  
Kenshi: That would be me.  
Terminator: You have been selected for termination.

Kenshi: I can’t read your thoughts.  
Terminator: That is because I am not human.  
Kenshi: Then this will be a lot harder than I thought.

Terminator: My files on telekinesis are incomplete.  
Kenshi: Anyway I can help?  
Terminator: With your termination.

Kenshi: This isn’t just another sword.  
Terminator: I have files on every weapon known to man.  
Kenshi: Sento is quite different than the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I envision skynet viewing Kenshi and his son as threats because he can tell right away when a Terminator is among them. While the lore doesn’t imply Sento is made of anything special it does have special properties that no doubt skynet would be interested.


	27. Vs KK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi meets KK unfortunately not in his wheelchair. For the intro pretend it’s the one where starts transformed into a Jaguar.

Kenshi: Since when could you transform into a Jaguar?  
Kotal Khan: It is a new ability I recently acquired.  
Kenshi: Thanks for the clarification.

Kotal Khan: You won’t find the red dragon here.  
Kenshi: So this is a dead end.  
Kotol Khan: Leave before you also become a dead end.

Kenshi: So you didn’t trust Tanya?  
Kotal Khan: Not after she attempted to rat her last accomplice Rain.  
Kenshi: That is a very wise move on your part.

Kotal Khan: How do you plan to win sightless one?  
Kenshi: I still have my other 4 senses.  
Kotal Khan: But will that be enough?

Kenshi: It is an honor to fight you.  
Kotal Khan: I came to assess your swordsmanship.  
Kenshi: Allow me to demonstrate.

Kotal Khan: Jade speaks very highly of you.  
Kenshi: Is she upset I beat her in a first to 5?  
Kotal Khan: I can assure you she is not that petty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things 1st. I find it really weird how literally nothing in games explains why he can transform when he’s never show to do that before.  
> 2nd. That intro with Rain was made before he was announced but I’ve written it in such a way that hopefully it won’t contradict anything in his intros.  
> Also min-rant: KK is such a idiot in Tanya’s MKX ending. Kotal is a lot of things but he isn’t an idiot, but for some reason he trust Tanya: The same women who was an advisor to a rebellious ruler, is KNOWN for treachery, and just ratted out her last ally. Then again... he does like that Edenian puss, and he does quite lonely...  
> Also yes I did see the Rambo kombat Kast and oh boy Mileena next week!(don’t love the voice she sounds like she caught Covid)


	28. Bonus chapter: Vs Tanya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi questions the now reformed Citrine ambassador Tanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate 1k I figure I throw your all a bone and create intros with a character that isn’t in Mk11.

Tanya: Worried I might betray you?  
Kenshi: Not “might” WHEN.  
Tanya: You really think so little of me?

Kenshi: I will not hesitate to strike you down.  
Tanya: I promise I’ll be on my best behavior.  
Kenshi: Let us hope so.

Tanya: I’ve meet your ancestors.  
Kenshi: Did they look anything like me?  
Tanya: None of them were nearly as handsome.

Kenshi: Since when have you and Jade been friends?  
Tanya: Let’s just say she realized she wasn’t exactly straight.  
Kenshi: Somehow I’m not surprised by that revelation.

Tanya: That’s quite big. Impressive.  
Kenshi: Your taking about Sento right?  
Tanya: What else could I be referring too?

Kenshi: Your next line will be “Your blind this is hardly fair”  
Tanya: Your blind this is hardly fair, wait how did you-  
Kenshi: Did you forget I can read minds?

Tanya: Come closer and feel me Kenshi.  
Kenshi: I rather keep my distance from you.  
Tanya: And be denied all this? 

Kenshi: This is your second chance Tanya.  
Tanya: I promise to serve Kitana Khan loyally.  
Kenshi: Do not waste this opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was literally a spur of the moment type of thing. Unfortunately I don’t have any plans on doing a “If Tanya were in mk11(intros)” but anyone else is welcomed to try. Also thanks everyone for 1k, I feel happy knowing I’m not the only one who wished Kentish was in this game.


	29. Vs D’Vorah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi seeks revenge against evil bug lady. I don’t care for D’Vorah honestly screw all her intro animations.

D'Vorah: This one killed your dearest friend.  
Kenshi: I shall avenge Hanzo!  
D'Vorah: You couldn’t even save your one beloved.

Kenshi: Did someone call for an exterminator?  
D’Vorah: This one is not killed so easily.  
Kenshi: That one shall be proven wrong.

Kenshi: How’s it like kneeling to several masters?  
D’Vorah: This one does it for the future of the hive.  
Kenshi: So you can later usurper them?

D’Vorah: This one is no mere bug.  
Kenshi: The only good bug is a dead bug.  
D’Vorah: As you shall be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly screw D’Vorah Noob totally shouldn’t been the one to kill Hanzo. I really have nothing else to add that hasn’t been said already.


	30. Vs Erron Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi meets up with gunslinger Erron Black. Pretend it’s his wanted poster intro(BTW Kenshi would be worth the standard 1k)

Kenshi: So you and Skarlet?  
Erron Black: Ain’t none of your damm business.  
Kenshi: You still think about her often.

Erron Black: I’ve spent my time with all kinds of women.  
Kenshi: Does that Include Tytinn?  
Erron Black: Even I have standards.

Kenshi: I’m looking for the red dragon.  
Erron Black: Sorry but I’m former black dragon.  
Kenshi: Then we are at a stalemate.

Erron Black: I’ll help you find the red dragon, free of charge.  
Kenshi: Why thank you, but what’s in it for you.  
Erron Black: I have a personal score to settle with them.

Kenshi: You have a troubled past Erron.  
Erron Black: My daddy didn’t love me, and my ma was a drinker.  
Kenshi: I can only emphasize what you have gone through.

Erron Black: spaghetti western meets Kurosawa.  
Kenshi: You watch both?  
Erron Black: Consider me a big fan of those works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the imagine Erron is a secret Kurosawa buff and loves spaghetti westerns.


	31. Vs Liu Kang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi greets Fire God Liu Kang. For the intro use the one where he shows off his nunchucks, and his Fire God skin.

Liu Kang: Have any advice for what I should instill on my apprentice?  
Kenshi: Only that every day is a new day to the best version of yourself.  
Liu Kang: Wise words indeed.

Kenshi: So your a Fire God now?  
Liu Kang: You missed much since you went after the Red Dragon.  
Kenshi: I can imagine.

Liu Kang: Your blindness deceives your opponents.  
Kenshi: I use that to my advantage.  
Liu Kang: It will not work on me.

Kenshi: Sento is one of a kind.  
Liu Kang: It is the man, not the sword that makes you great.  
Kenshi: Can’t it be both?

Liu Kang: What do you know about me and Kitana?  
Kenshi: Only that your planing on having a child.  
Liu Kang: I do not know what you mean.

Kenshi: You made a huge risk when you fought Shang Tsung.  
Liu Kang: But it paid off.  
Kenshi: What would have happened if you failed Liu Kang?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just want to once again thank you all for your continued support. I do hope this makes your day, because I only wish to impart some wisdom onto you guys.


	32. Vs Kung Lao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi talks with Kung Lao about their bloodlines. For the intro use the one where he tosses his hat.

Kung Lao: I come from a 500-year-old warrior lineage.  
Kenshi: And I come from a thousand-year warrior king dynasty.  
Kung Lao: But were any of them the great Kung Lao?

Kenshi: Your arrogance is your own weakness.  
Kung Lao: I defeated the deadly alliance by myself.  
Kenshi: And that is precisely how Shao Khan snapped your neck.

Kung Lao: Wish to put me in in my place?  
Kenshi: Precisely.  
Kung Lao: Which would be right above you.

Kenshi: When I win can I wear your hat?  
Kung Lao: “When” you win?  
Kenshi: What you underestimate me because I’m blind?

Kung Lao: I’m sure you learned much from your spiritual ancestors.  
Kenshi: Their teachings live on through me.  
Kung Lao: Let’s put that theory to the test.

kenshi: I’ve heard what you said earlier at the Shaolin temple.  
kung Lao: Since when you were the eavesdropper?   
kenshi: I’m blind not deaf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay apparently according to Kenshi’s DA bio he is descendant of lost warrior which I don’t think is ever brought up again. Honestly that makes even more cool than he already was.


	33. Vs Jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi is invited by Jade to serve Kitana. For the intro just use her default one.

Jade: Your ancestors were quiet formidable fighters.  
Kenshi: I only wish for this to be a fair duel.  
Jade: For that, I’ll grant you a true warrior's death.

Kenshi: This fight will not be an easy one.  
Jade: So says all Earthrealmers.  
Kenshi: This one has the skill to back that claim up.

Jade: What do you know of me and Tanya?  
Kenshi: Don’t worry your secret is safe with me.  
Jade: Your blind not mute.

Kenshi: The Emerald Assassin.  
Jade: The blind swordsmen.  
Kenshi: May this battle be one for the ages.

Jade: Kitana Khan wants to enlist your service.  
Kenshi: Where is the invitation?  
Jade: Consider this the invitation.

Kenshi: I’m just a wandering swordsman.  
Jade: A quite handsome one at that.  
Kenshi: Why Jade I’m flattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I’ll be done with this fic, by friday. I’ll save my thoughts and future plans until then. And yes I consider myself a Jade x Tanya shipper. We all have our ships okay? Don’t shame me pls.


	34. Vs Kitana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi greets the new Kahn of Outworld Kitana. I like the intro where she comes off her throne.

Kitana: I’m am Kahn of outworld, state your business.  
Kenshi: Appears I missed much since my hunt for the red dragon.  
Kitana: You wouldn’t know the half of it.

Kenshi: What were my ancestors like?  
Kitana: They were humble yet fierce and fought valiantly till the end.  
Kensh: I only hope to be a worthy opponent.

Kitana: Your ancestors fought with honor and dignity.  
Kenshi: So shall I.  
Kitana: Let us hope you inherited those traits.

Kenshi: Do you recognize Sento?  
Kitana: It has been a long time since I’ve fought that blade.  
Kenshi: And now it is in my possession.

Kitana: I wish to enlist you as a trainer for the royal guard.  
Kenshi: I would be honored, but I duties elsewhere.  
Kitana: Such a shame. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Kenshi: To what do I own this pleasure?  
Kitana: I have information on the Red Dragon.  
Kenshi: Now you have my attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re almost there ladies and gentlemen, tomorrow we finally cover the Briggs family unit.


	35. Vs Jax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi and Jax have some dad talk. For the intro use the one we’re Jax loads his shotgun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so something to note: The fanfic.net version of my story may seem on hold but I swear the chapters are posted but they don’t show up. I still will update that version, just thought I give an explanation. Have any of you guys had trouble like this?

Kenshi: We both lost our loved ones.  
Jax: And now our kids are getting married.  
Kenshi: It’s like it was meant to be.

Jax: Hey there step- what exactly are you to me?  
Kenshi: I never gonna get used to that.  
Jax: Neither will I.

Kenshi: So when did you find out?  
Jax: When he thought I supposedly found it.  
Kenshi: That sounds like my son.

Jax: Why don’t you retire like me?  
Kenshi: Someone has to watch our kids.  
Jax: There adults let them have some privacy.

Kenshi: Look at us, Jax.  
Jax: We’re both getting too old for this shit.  
Kenshi: Sadly I have to agree.

Jax: You think our wives would have been friends?  
Kenshi: I never married Suchin.  
Jax: I’m sorry I didn’t mean to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One important thing to note: It’s not exactly clear if Kenshi actually married Suchin, so I’m going under the assumption it was a one-night stand.  
> Edit: Okay I just saw the Mileena trailer and all I gotta say is what the hell was that fatality? Sonic the hedgehog up in here.


	36. Vs Jacqui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi meets his new daughter in law Jacqui(for the intro use the one where she does Push-ups).

Jacqui: Greetings step-father.  
Kenshi: Please call me Kenshi.  
Jacqui: Thank God that felt way too weird.

Kenshi: So what happened in Fiji?  
Jacqui: You don’t want to know.  
Kenshi: As your stepfather, I must.

Jacqui: One last sparring match?  
Kenshi: Best 2 out of 3?  
Jacqui: You're on.

Kenshi: I’m sorry we had to cut your honeymoon short.  
Jacqui: I understand the Red dragon and everything.  
Kenshi: Thanks for your corroboration.

Jacqui: Please let me come.  
Kenshi: Fine but be warned this will be dangerous.  
Jacqui: Please I can take care of myself.

Kenshi: Is something the matter?  
Jacqui: Just making sure your still sharp.  
Kenshi: Sento is always sharp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please refer to the next chapter for updates.


	37. Moving forward

First and foremost: I want to say thank you everyone for taking the time out of your day to read my fic. It really means a lot that other people also wished Kenshi were in MK 11, but alias all good must come to and end. For now...

Yes, I will update this fic when Mk11 ultimate comes out. I already made intros in advance but I want to see how the characters are characterized(I wish for this to be as authentic as possible). And of course, I will update if more characters come to mk11(which I do think will be the case). But until then I’m taking a break.

As far as things down the line go don’t expect daily story updates for any future projects. How I approach stories is that I usually have a rough idea of how my story will end before I publish it. Just so I don’t drag it trying to figure out an ending. My next few posts will be in another fandom so look out for me there. Be rest assured I will come back to the MK fandom when I have a story to tell(I actually have something in the works. Its an unlikely crossover is your only hint). When I make a story I want it to be something not done before or add my spin on established things(like the nature of Tanya/Rain/Mileena). 

Let me know guys: would you like to see this become a series? Where we go over other characters that missed Mk11? Keep in mind I need to find the time and motivation and don’t expect it to come anytime soon. I don’t want to “milk” this but you're free to it yourselves. 

This part is specifically for my fanfic.net readers: I’ve had several problems towards the end in terms of publishing, it was very inconsistent and frustrating for me on my end, and from what I looked up it’s just a problem with the website itself. That doesn’t mean I won’t ever post stuff here again but definitely on a smaller scale, my more ambitious projects will be on Ao3. If you wish to follow me there It's the same username, profile description, and pic(the low res goat), I would provide the link but I don’t want to get in trouble.

With all that being said I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day.


	38. Vs Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kenshi faces off against the Prince of Edenia Rain. From What I’ve see my favorite intro is the one from his reveal trailer we he comes out of a water portal and closes it.

Rain: Is that the legendary Sento?  
Kenshi: How do know of it?  
Rain: I’ve killed several of its welders.

Kenshi: Am I a strong opponent?  
Rain: You are hardly worth my time.  
Kenshi: I’ll make it worthwhile.

Rain: How can you hit what you cannot see?  
Kenshi: I can “see” in other ways.  
Rain: It will not save you Earthrealmer.

Kenshi: I knew you were here.  
Rain: Does my greatness fill the room?  
Kenshi: No that would be your ego.

Kenshi: I come from great warrior kings.  
Rain: What is a king to a God?  
Kenshi: Last I checked I don’t see a God.

Rain: We both come from sacred bloodlines.  
Kenshi: Your point is?  
Rain: You squander yours, when you should embrace it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I will do Mileena and Rambo tomorrow the next two days just be patient with me. Honestly this feels like my best work yet and I really hope it shows. Also can we get an F for our girl Tanya? Killed offscreen, she got done dirty.


	39. Vs Mileena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi deals with Mileena before she does too much damage. For the intro I like the one where she examines her Sai before turning around like Bigfoot

Mileena: I saw you staring.  
Kenshi: Do not know what blindness is?  
Mileena: Only that those who have it should be mercy killed.

Kenshi: Your mind is pure anarchy.  
Mileena: I was recently brought back.  
Kenshi: I shall silence you once and for all.

Mileena: Is this personal?  
Kenshi: No. But for the safety of all you must die.  
Mileena: You just made it so.

Kenshi: Let me guess: Time merger?  
Mileena: How’d you know?  
Kensh: I can read your thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright boys tomorrow is Rambo and then that’s it...


	40. Vs Rambo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi now faces off against kombat veteran John Rambo. For the intro it's a toss between him coming out of a bush and jumping off a helicopter. The ladder is funny while the other is cooler, your choice.

Rambo: I killed punks like you during the war.  
Kenshi: But none of them were are as skilled as me.  
Rambo: Bring it on.

Kenshi: You have three personalities.  
Rambo: And what would those be?  
Kenshi: One’s a cop, a scientist, and a hippie?

Rambo: You have no chance of winning this fight.  
Kenshi: I won’t back down.  
Rambo: Leave while you still can.

Kenshi: Stand down soldier.  
Rambo: I can’t good soldiers follow orders.  
Kenshi: I order to stop before more blood is shed.

Rambo: You were also sent to find the red Dragon?  
Kenshi: Yes but do we where to start?  
Rambo: Yeah we’re gonna track them, find them, then kill-’em.

Kenshi: I technically outrank you.  
Rambo: Experience out ranks everything.  
Kenshi: Then let us find out.

Rambo: You should retreat, continue this fight and you will die.  
Kenshi: You should at least commend my bravery.  
Rambo: Unfortunately sometimes bravery isn’t enough to win the battle.

Kenshi: Step aside and I’ll spare your life.  
Rambo: I have orders from the higher ups to kill you, it is my duty.  
Kenshi: Figured you say that. I have a duty as well.

Rambo: Would you come and seek me out?  
Kenshi: I only wish to help.  
Rambo: Then put down that sword.

Kenshi: Be on your guard soldier.  
Rambo: Show me your best swordsmen.  
Kenshi: Wittiness Sento’s might.

Rambo: Too survive the war you gotta become the war.  
Kenshi: But why bring it back with you?  
Rambo: Eventually the past catches up with you.

Kenshi: Admiring the sights?  
Rambo: I’m no tourist.  
Kenshi: Then state your business.

Rambo: Give me a name or this is going to another level.  
Kenshi: You don’t want to know where Sonya is. Trust me.  
Rambo: Is this the part were I’m supposed to be scared?

Kenshi: How do you live now?  
Rambo: Day by day.  
Kenshi: Rest easy now soldier.

Rambo: You let me go and we pretend this never happened.  
Kenshi: You know I can’t do that.  
Rambo: This it looks this place will blow up like the 4th of July.

Kenshi: What drives a man like you?  
Rambo: When your pushed enough, killing is as easy as breathing.  
Kenshi: We all do questionable things in the line of duty.

Rambo: This is where the law stops, and I start.  
Kenshi: You still have broken the law.  
Rambo: I never broke the law, I am the law.

Kenshi: You sure about this?  
Rambo: You better watch that aggressive behavior buddy.  
Kenshi: This shall prove interesting.

Rambo:It’s not about how hard you hit, but how hard can get hit.  
Kenshi: What then?  
Rambo: You keep moving forward.

Kenshi: Talking on Shao Khan was a bad call.  
Rambo: It’s not about the right thing, it about the smart thing  
Kenshi: By taking them first head on?

Rambo: You wanna talk?  
Kenshi: We can continue this at the special forces HQ.  
Rambo: I’m a sucker for good conversation.

Rambo: Is it cold in here or is it just me?  
Kenshi: You been spending time with Kuai Liang?  
Rambo: Somebody put me back in the fridge.

Kenshi: You’ll help me locate the Red Dragon?  
Rambo: I’m doing this for you, so don’t break my balls.  
Kenshi: But first we must see if you are ready.

Rambo: Everybody can change  
Kenshi: Then why attack Skarlet?  
Rambo: She literally drew first blood.

Kenshi: You are feeling mixed emotions.  
Rambo: Revenge, healing, destruction, love, and hate.  
Kenshi: Allow me to help you.

Rambo: Let’s crack some skulls together.  
Kenshi: But show them mercy and let them flee.  
Rambo: God would have mercy, I won’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured since this was the last intro(for now at least) I thought I pull ALL the stops. Coming up with not 6, not 10, but 26 intros(I hope someone got my spy kids references). Thank you so much for support and praise on my work. You have no idea how much it means to me. Yes I will update if more characters come, but for now this is goodbye. But let me know what was your favorite interaction or line of dialogue. I’m most proud of all the Johnny cage and Skarlet intros. 
> 
> My next few works will be in a different Fandom so watch out for my there, and then afterwords a crossover. Thankfully I‘ll have thanksgiving break soon so I have plenty to work on these projects, hopefully I can at least start publishing those before the year closes. IDK if I can ever top myself off after this but only time will tell but remember: Stay safe gamers, and always know everyday is a new day to be the best version of yourself.


End file.
